What Happens in Ba Sing Se
by mmaayyaabb
Summary: Zuko and Katara wake up together in a hotel room in Ba-Sing-Se with a few surprises. Zutara with possibly a bit of Tokka.
1. Black Satin Sheets

Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar! So don't rub it in my face! *sob*

Please comment! Thanks! By the way, this is my first fanfiction, so if it's terrible, don't blame me.

Katara woke slowly, her head aching worse then it had the morning after Aang's 21st birthday, and _that_ had been a bad hangover. She could feel the satin sheets wrapped around her body, and the warm, muscular body she was lying on. _Wait. What?!? _Katara's eyes flew open and she moved her head slowly to, seeing a man she had only dreamed about being with wrapped in black satin sheets. _Good god, what have I done?_

Zuko awoke to the body laying on top of him. He shifted his body toward the warm body of the girl, moving his hand down, feeling her stomach and finally coming to rest at her hip. Her body was muscular, like his, most likely a bender, from the way her body was muscled. She was probably just a random earth-kingdom girl, having gotten lucky at the bar last night. He'd been too drunk to care who it was, remembering all the girls crowding around him, not caring about his scar. He knew he was handsome enough, and most of the girls knew wealth when they saw it. Sleep with a man with a title like his and they might just get a few gold coins, or some jewelry. Even six years after the war, people still lived terribly. Zuko opened his eyes slowly, looking at his mystery girl. Her dark mass of hair only looked a little too familiar, the tanned, muscular build of her body looked too much like the one he had been dreaming of holding since the moment he had met her. The body he had longed for for years, and dreaded now, turned toward him and he saw the familiar blue eyes and perfectly curved lips. His golden eyes widened as he realized what he'd done.

"_Zuko?_" Katara gasped out. "What are you-Where are-Did we-" She fell silent, her gaze flicking from around the room, finally coming to rest on Zuko's stunned face. He nodded slowly, and she closed her eyes, massaging her temples. She heard Zuko's moan as she shifted off of him, now noticing, closer to his groin.

"Katara," he forced through clenched teeth, "Stop moving. Please." Katara froze in her attempt to slide of Zuko's perfect body. Instead, she took her hands and pushed up on his chest, getting herself far enough from his body. She rolled off of him, hearing his grunt of surprise and protest.

"Katara... Um... I think we did something worse then just sex last night.


	2. New Styles

"Katara...Um...I think we did something worse then just sex last

night." Zuko muttered, golden eyes wide. Katara raised her eyebrow,

turning toward him.

"Zuko, how the hell can anything be worse then sex right now? What,

could possibly, be worse, then say something like, sex?!?!" Katara

narrowed her eyes toward Zuko, pushing her naked body out of bed. Zuko

squawked in surprise, covering his eyes. He couldn't count how many

times he had imagined Katara naked, but it had never, ever, been like

this. Squeezing his eyes shut he took a deep breath and addressed

Katara.

"Katara. Please, for the Avatars sake, put on some clothes."

"I kind of think the Avatar would like to see me like this..." Katara

pointed out well-known information. Everyone knew Aang practically

worshipped the ground under her feet. "Just thought I'd point that

out. Anyway, you can open your eyes now. I'm decent." Zuko opened his

eyes to see Katara pulling on her lacy underwear under his shirt.

"Katara, that's my shirt!" Zuko whined. She raised left eyebrow.

"You wanted me in clothes, now I'm clothed. Get over it." Zuko rolled

his eyes. She could be so annoying sometimes. She strode over to the

bed, plopped down, and looked at him innocently.

"Now, could you please be so kind to inform me what's worse then sex?"

***

Married. The one word ran through her head. She looked down at the

silver marriage band with designs of leaves wrapped around her finger.

She remembered Zuko telling her about these "wedding rings" that

showed man and wife, telling her that it was said to be hell of a lot

simpler then betrothal necklaces. Katara had thought about wedding

rings and had even seen a few, at Haru's wedding, and a few other

times. There were a few stores around Ba Sing Se that she had seen

that had sold them, because unlike betrothal necklace, they were

required certain skills to make and were expensive. Very expensive.

And now she had one of these very expensive wedding bands wrapped

around the finger beside her pinky that told anyone and everyone who

looked at her hand that she was married. And however saw both her and

Zuko's wedding bands could very well realize that they were married.

How could she be married to Zuko? Everyone knew she and Zuko were only

friends... There had to be something they could do to be unmarried.

"Zuko... Erm... How are we going to tell everyone?" Katara looked to

Zuko with wide eyes, "and, is there a way to become, er, unmarried?"

"We'll figure something out. " Zuko turned over and closed his eyes. "If we can't get-erm-

unmarried, then we tell everyone. That's our plan. One peep to anyone, and that's it. I make your life

miserable."


End file.
